


Strawberries and Syrup

by VenusUnchained



Series: Strawberries [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graphic Sex, In Public, Smutember 2019, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusUnchained/pseuds/VenusUnchained
Summary: Acclimating to a new(ish) relationship, dinner doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Series: Strawberries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Strawberries and Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SMUTEMBER ALL!!! It wouldn't be week 1 if I didn't kick it off with some more Strawberries. I hope you enjoy this! Please note that this has not been beta'd and I am RUSTY guys! So be nice! :) 
> 
> BE KIND ALWAYS!

“More.” She rasped, trying to be quiet and failing when he thrust harder, deeper, and she whimpered loudly against her bit lip to keep from crying out. His hands grasped firmly into her hips, torn underwear hanging limp and sad around her thigh, and the cold porcelain of the restaurant sink bit into her ass every time he pushed his cock into her sodden entrance. With everything she had, Mina met each of his thrusts with desperate hips, a gluttonous want to feel every inch she could without ruining his slacks. He’d barely undone them really, just pulled himself through the open zipper, and plunged himself inside of her raw. 

“Shhh…” Khai hushed, kissing his forehead to hers, unable to smother the fire in his grey eyes with all of that seriousness. Not when he was so deep inside of her, enveloped completely by the hot depth of her while the strap of her cute yellow dress fell down off of her shoulder, freeing one of her breasts, jerking with each turbulent movement. No, this was perhaps the only time his eyes looked so wild and untamed, almost dangerous with their intensity. So much for not ruining his slacks. “We need to hurry.” 

“But you feel so good.” Mina shuttered as she rolled her hips on his slick cock and pleaded with her eyes. It wasn’t her fault he decided to slip his hand up her dress in the cab on the way there, edging and fucking her with his fingers the way he was currently fucking her on the bathroom sink of a five star restaurant. Probably payback for the black thigh highs she’d chosen to wear knowing full well the sight of her skin beneath them would send Khai over the edge. Stockings that were now rolling down her thighs as they moved and her muscles clenched around his waist. She supposed they were even. They’d barely been seated before she dragged him into the bathroom of a very familiar restaurant, and locked the door. “Don’t stop..” 

“Mina..” Khai gasped, clearly ready to combust when she slipped her hand down the back of his pants and dug her fingernails into his buttcheek, moaning when his hips snapped sharply forward.

He kissed her then, trying to drown both of their mounting cries with his tongue. It was just one of those nights, perhaps marking an anniversary of the night they met, but Mina was insatiable, and Khai daring in his subtle, or not so subtle way if Mamoru’s Christmas party had been anything to go by. It started with a glance when he picked her up for the evening, and from there a series of touches accompanied those sidelong glances and long, inappropriate kisses. They couldn’t stop touching, tasting, or feasting on the sight of the other. And they hadn’t even ordered dinner yet.

Lipstick smeared onto her cheek, it was smeared on his shirt and mouth, and probably her neck from where Khai had clamped his lips against her pulse and likely marked her pale flesh. Mina clawed his suit jacket, his hair, the sides of the sink to keep from falling in when he slammed his hips against hers in a desperate race toward the end. She tried to dilute her moans into ragged breaths as the tension between her thighs began its rapturous crescendo.

The door rattled, punctuated by the knock of someone trying to enter the men’s room. Mina giggled softly, tensing her thighs around Khai’s hips to keep him from pulling away when she was ready to die a not so little death. “God don’t stop...Please don’t stop..” 

He growled, fueled by her whispered pleas, kissing her hard with a fistful of her once pristine hair, and this time her moan echoed against the stalls. The commotion beyond the door made certain they’d have to hurry, but the thrill of being caught seeming to only arouse Khai even more. “I want to feel you…” 

“You too.” Mina said breathily with an invitation in her deepened blue eyes. 

She reached between their frantic hips and stroked her very swollen and sensitive clit with the pads of her fingers the way she liked it, sliding over slippery flesh making certain to stroke the thick length of him between her fingers as he pounded deep inside of her more feverishly. It was his turn to moan, only Khai would clench his jaw to contain it into another low growl as he pulled back to watch. The added stimulation serving both of them with new sights and sensations. Time was against them, but it was enough. 

The onslaught of pleasure came like a freefall, crashing down so destructively that it stole her breath. It burst and spread through her shaking limbs as she came with a vengeance, back arched, fingers grasping and digging into his hair and clothes as she shuttered and pulsed around the thick girth of him. Khai had tried to smother her euphoria with distracted kisses, even offering the shoulder of the pristine suit jacket he wore for her to bite down on as she clung to him for dear life. 

Mina dragged him down with her, pulsing so violently around his hard and intrusive cock that he bent forward, grasping her body against his suit-clad chest when he came only a moment after her. Khai stilled, hips stuttering as the warmth of him spread inside of her and spilled over the edge of the sink, his release coming in growls and groans between clenched teeth. Neither of them were quiet. 

The restaurant manager was thoroughly embarrassed, as one is when they enter the men’s room of their establishment to find a couple barely dressed and highly disheveled, but glowing and grinning ear to ear in the aftermath of a clearly rigorous session. Khai let her duck into one of the stalls to clean up and make herself presentable while he spoke to the poor man with the diplomatic grace and clarity that men only seem to gain after a soul-shattering orgasm.

Mina was only grateful the manager didn’t call the cops, but she suspected the fact that Khai was a very prestigious client of theirs had a lot to do with them getting off by simply being asked to leave. After getting off. As painfully serious as he could be, she suspected that with his natural sharpness came a certain unassuming self-awareness and charisma that had gotten the man out of more trouble in his life than he’d ever admit to. Although naturally, as quick-witted as Khai was, she still assumed that the orgasm helped. 

An amused silence had fallen between them, almost smug as they spilled out onto the sidewalk with mussed up hair and rubbery legs. The night’s air was fresh in her lungs but chilled against her skin, still sheened with sweat and Mina pulled her cropped faux leather jacket tighter around her bare arms. The fact that she’d left her torn underwear on the bathroom floor helped nothing, but she figured the guy that had interrupted them might like a souvenir. 

Khai was still adjusting his tie, pulling his suit jacket down over his crotch with the hopes of hiding any potential stains. They made a pair alright. Lipstick smudged along his neck and the collar of his grey shirt, a telling story of the way her lips had traveled. Mina had no way to hide the purple hickeys, one on her neck and the other on her left breast in a place she couldn’t conceal based on the low neckline of her dress. 

“So, what now?” He asked, running a hand over his long silver hair to smooth it, immediately having to pull down the jacket of his suit again. His brows raised slightly as he gave her a once over with his eyes, seemingly almost proud of his work. Mina smirked, mocking as she narrowed her eyes at him and let her hair down out of the very messed up half ponytail she’d styled it in. 

“Diner?” She offered, sauntering toward him to lace her arms low around his waist. “I could go for some pancakes.” 

“What about my place?” Khai gave her that look that melted her soul, a mixture of mere subtle shifts of his lips, a lukewarm heat in his affectionate stare. Mina stared back almost defiantly until his lip quirked a bit more, rewarding her with the dimple in his cheek. “I will make you pancakes.” 

“Deal.” She agreed, smiling excitedly. They’d been officially dating for a few weeks, their friends still recovering from the shock, and she had yet to see his apartment. 

The plan had been a post-Christmas date, dinner at his place, but as Khai had warned her, he was extraordinarily busy with the opening of the Tokyo branch for his business and asked her to reschedule. The New Year came and went, and contrary to his previous thought, Hotel Century did allow him to book a room since his company threw a big party that of course included all of their friends as well as a rather substantial price tag for the establishment. Khai wasn’t exactly a ‘money talks’ kind of guy but when it counted he used his status toward good things, and always kept quiet about it. They had made good use of that room too, sloppy and drunk, only this time kept the damages to a minimum. 

He felt bad enough for missing their date that he thought a fancy dinner would make up for it, though the thought of him flipping pancakes for her was so much better. “We really need to work on this dating thing.” 

“I don’t know.” She smirked as Khai hailed a cab, pausing to allow the automatic door to open. “Being spontaneous works for us.” 

His brow quirked. “I’ve never been spontaneous in my life.” 

“Oh?” She inquired, knowingly, eyes shifting back toward the restaurant. 

“Yes, I know. You are proving to be very dangerous for me.” Khai said dryly, slipping into the cab beside her, giving the driver his address.

His apartment was exactly what Mina thought it would be. Spacious, full of clean lines and contrasting neutral greys, black, and white with stainless steel appliances and tall windows with a killer view of Tokyo Tower. Khai was also more traditional, and Mina paused in the genkan to slip out of her four inch heels dwarfing herself, before daring to step further into his apartment. It looked like a photo for GQ magazine, much like the man himself. 

“So do I get a tour?” She asked, looking all around to try and find a personal touch anywhere, hands folded in front of her for fear of touching anything. She stepped to the window, well aware of his eyes on her back while he shrugged out of his suit jacket and tie. If she hadn’t been there she suspected he would have put them away, but instead he draped them over the back of a leather chair by a very modern linear fireplace.

“If you want.” He said quietly, his stare unwavering on her as he lit the fireplace with a remote. 

Mina turned slowly, the intensity of his gaze sending a chill down her spine. A quality about Khai that she loved, basked in, cherished, was his ability to hyperfixate on her regardless of what was going on in his life. Contrary to his previous admissions that he never did that in previous relationships, she thought he was doing just fine, currently undressing her with his eyes as she stood against the backdrop of the city. The whole wide world out there, and all Khai wanted to do was stare at her. 

“I’d like that.” Mina said, stockinged feet padding back toward him on the cold hardwood floor. His grey eyes trailed her as though somehow she’d fascinated him. “What?” 

“Hm?” 

“You’re staring.” She giggled, nudging his side playfully. “I must look like a mess.” 

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” That intensity again, the way his hand brushed her hair behind her ear, fingertips down her arm so he could lace his fingers with hers. Mina thought this must be what it was like to fall. Really fall for someone. Khai’s lips quirked, perhaps at the raging flush that crept from her neck all the way up to her hairline, or maybe it was something he said. “This is the living room, obviously.” 

“Beautiful view.” She said, only she was no longer paying attention to the indeed spectacular view outside, but at him.

“Right, the tour.” He said, clearing his throat and pulling her deeper into the apartment. “The kitchen is through there,” Khai said, gesturing to their left to a small but posh little kitchen with dark wood and marble accented by stainless steel appliances. “Pardon the mess, but this is supposed to be the dining room, but I just use it for work.” 

If this was a mess, Mina was glad he hadn’t chosen to come up to her apartment when he picked her up that night. There was a dining room table, papers neatly stacked and files organized in holders surrounded a laptop where the messiest thing about it was the coffee cup still sitting on the glass table, likely from earlier that morning. 

“Charming.” She replied, smirking up at him since he’d described her apartment as such during their Christmas reunion. He didn’t seem to notice, only led her forward by the hand toward a small hallway.

“There’s a half bath through there, and then my room.” 

Mina found herself pulled into a large room with more large windows draped with thick blackout curtains that were pulled open to another gorgeous view. She could see the park from there if she looked hard enough, the building where Mamoru, and soon Usagi lived… but that didn’t remain her focus for long. 

Khai pulled her face to look up at him with two gentle fingers beneath her chin, bending to capture her lips so sweetly she thought her knees might fail her and even after it was over her eyes didn’t want to open for fear that it wasn’t real. She caught him studying her when they did open, grey eyes clear against the dim light of the city that filtered into the dimly lit space. 

Behind them, a king sized bed was made, an expensive watch on the bedside table along with a pair of reading glasses and the leather bound edition of “The Art of War” she’d gifted him over the holidays. The old, cynical Mina would have thought it to be staged, and it might have been had they originally planned to come to his apartment, but whoever she’d become after meeting Khai, this better version of herself, was touched. 

She smiled and kissed him again, briefly despite the night growing more intimate than it already had. “It’s beautiful here.” 

“But?” 

“But nothing.” Mina smiled wider, more mischievous. “It could use some color. And your living area is the size of my entire apartment so…” 

Khai rolled his eyes, squeezing her hand, and leading her toward another door within his room. “My bathroom, and closet. That’s the tour.” 

Mina peaked in the luxurious glass and marble bathroom, eyebrows raised, impressed if not a little jealous. The apartment was small but spacious at the same time, oozing with too much money, but gorgeous. She was almost glad that their initial plans to have dinner at his place had been delayed, knowing a few months ago it might have made her feel insecure but he gave her something no other man before him ever had. Effort.

Khai was always upfront and honest with her about his shortcomings in relationships, and true to his word he at least called her every day just to catch up. Was terrible at sexting, but it never failed that she’d wake up to a text every morning that simply said ‘Good Morning Beautiful.’ 

“It’ll do.” She joked, spinning on her toes to face him. “It does suit you though.” 

“Boring?” He raised his brow and Mina laughed. 

“Hardly. I love it.” 

“Do you?” He asked, and for some reason, her breath caught in her throat. Their eyes danced for a moment and Mina swallowed hard. 

“I…”  _ Grrrrrrr.  _

Rudely, her stomach replied for her. Khai’s easy laugh lifting the tension that grew between them. 

“It’s getting late. I owe you pancakes.” He raised their joined hands, pressing a kiss to her knuckles with a somewhat knowing gleam in his eyes. What it was he knew, her hunger or...whatever just happened, made her stomach knot with more than just hunger. 

Mina only nodded in response, smiling though her cheeks burned, and together they walked back into the living space. Khai let go of her hand to rummage in the kitchen while she slowly meandered around the apartment full of clean lines and sparse furnishings. There were some large shelving units containing a lot of old books, some movies, and a rather eclectic music selection. Something she remembered from their first conversation but was eager to explore. 

“Can I put some music on?” She called out, fingering a few CDs which were slowly becoming an archaic form of media but even she still had a decent selection leftover from her teenage years. Her parents always lamented about vinyls and how there was nothing like listening to an old record. Mina felt very much the same about CDs. 

“Sure.” He replied, somewhat reluctantly as it was established that music was one area that they had little in common. She chose something instrumental, something to set the mood really. A neutral choice they could both agree on. Just because they were at his place making pancakes for dinner instead of some fancy restaurant across town sipping wine, didn’t mean the night shouldn’t be romantic. 

Softly the music filtered through a surround sound system and Mina mosied toward the kitchen where Khai was mixing batter in a large bowl. The sleeves of his dark collared shirt were rolled up to his elbows and he’d pulled his long hair back into a low ponytail. Adorably, smudges of flour on his tawny skin and pristine clothes really tore down his stuffy businessman exterior for something far more approachable. She liked to think she was one of very few that got to see that side of him. 

“You do this often?” Mina asked, leaning in the entryway, head tilted to admire him. 

He smiled in a fond manner she hadn’t seen before, testing the consistency of his batter with a spoon. “Have you ever had cizlemes?” 

“Pardon?” 

“I’ll take that as a no. Cizlemes are a kind of pancake my mother used to make for breakfast on the weekends. I used to help her in the kitchen growing up and thought you might enjoy it. And yes, you can still douse them in syrup if you insist on it.”

Enjoy it? She was absolutely touched by the gesture. “I’m so glad we got kicked out of that restaurant.” 

Khai chuckled, seemingly more relaxed than she’d ever seen him. “I can’t say I have any complaints about the course of the evening.” 

“Want me to cut strawberries?” Mina asked, gesturing toward a freshly rinsed bundle sitting in a colander in the sink. 

“I blame you, but I always seem to have them in the house now. I have since I moved in. I’d love the help, thank you.” 

“I’ll take that blame.” She said, cheeks warm beneath the glance he gave her over his shoulder. She selected a knife and began to slice, knowing he’d moved in far before their reunion. He’d eaten a lot of strawberries since then if she had to guess and Mina was shamelessly happy to know how deeply she’d gotten under his skin after the first night. Mostly because he’d gotten so deeply under hers.

“I wouldn’t want to blame anyone else.” Khai replied fondly.

“So, is this a Turkish recipe? Long time family secret?” She asked, genuinely curious after many long conversations about holidays, customs, and even a hefty debate about religion. They’d even discussed love and soulmates in gross depth long into the early morning hours over the phone one night. Mina never quite got over how adorable it was that he fell asleep. Even more attracted to his ability to delve into such deep and philosophical topics fearlessly. No judgments between them no matter how they disagreed. 

Khai did laugh a little in his throat, flipping one of the thin pancakes. “I thought so, for a long time. We were hosting my Uncle for a long weekend once and he shattered my entire world.” 

“Sounds serious.”

The stove sizzled behind her, a warm scent wafting into the air, adding a homey touch to the museum-like apartment. “Nothing life-altering, but they’re really just crepes. A recipe more best known in Thrace.”

“Sooo Greek?” 

“No.” He bit with playful disdain. “Well… it’s an interesting place. Somewhere in the middle of Turkey, Greece, and Bulgaria. It’s beautiful.” 

“Ah yes,” she giggled, “To be so cultured.” 

“We should go some time.” He said absently, followed by the snapping shut of his jaw that was almost audible. He was too busy pouring a ladle of batter into the pan when she turned around to look. Khai’s jaw was clenched, his ears red. 

Mina turned back to what she was doing when the silence fell between them, humming along to the music, swaying to the instrumental version of some popular song from when she was little while she cut the berries down to sizes suitable for pancakes. Gazing out between the cabinets and the sink to the glittering skyline of Tokyo beyond the windows, she smiled. 

Everything still had that new feeling to it, a little awkward at times because emotions are strange like that when relationships are still newer but it felt more like their private clubhouse than his apartment. Then again home was different for everyone and for her, it felt more and more like wherever Khai was.

“Hey Khai,” Mina said once the berries were washed and cut and her task for the moment was done. “Do you remember what you asked me that first night?” 

“I asked you many things.” He replied, turning to face her while keeping a close eye on the stove. 

“You asked me if the night was too young for love.” She lifted one of the strawberries toward his lips, resting the pad of her finger against them when they parted to accept the treat. Khai merely looked at her, puzzled, and she almost missed it for staring at his mouth. “Well, it’s not.” 

He swallowed hard and Mina only quirked her lips in a manner that usually spelled trouble, turned on her heel, and sauntered out into the living room. Khai cursed softly, having burned one of the crepes. 

The fire was warm, welcoming, and Mina propped herself up on a very modern version of what should have been an armchair. Up so high, it was like the Moon had dropped lower in the sky just for them, basking in the pale yellow glow while the music added a more dream-like quality to the night. She felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be. So much so that it terrified her, thrilled her, like being swept away by a perfect stranger. Two souls in love before they knew a thing about the other. 

Like a proper waiter, Khai balanced two plates on his hands, setting them down on a glass coffee table in front of the fire where Mina sidled to join him on a sofa that matched the chair she previously occupied. He bent to kiss the crown of her hair, moving the armchair out of the way so she could see the view if she wanted, and ran back into the kitchen to grab syrup, strawberries, some honey, strawberry jam, and some kind of white cheese like feta. It was placed on a platter like a fancy restaurant might, and accompanied by mimosas, a pleasant surprise. 

“It’s not every day I get to cook for someone.” He observed, leaning forward to artfully spoon some white cheese and strawberries onto the thin spongy cakes, drizzling just a touch of honey on top.

“It’s far more romantic than our original plans.” Mina said.

“I’m glad,” Khai replied, offering a forkful of his dish. “Try it. I doubt it’s sweet enough for you but this is just how I remember it growing up.” 

He was partially right, but it almost tasted like strawberry cheesecake, only a little more savory. It was delicious. Maybe more so when he fed it to her like that, grey eyes locked on her lips. He was right though, she was craving something sweeter. “Is there anything you don’t do well? This is amazing Khai.” 

He chuckled in reply, melting on the spot when he took a bite for himself, exhaling slowly as though he re-lived a million childhood memories. Taking compliments wasn’t exactly his strong suit either, but Mina figured she could work on that. Thoughts for later, as she earned an exasperated smile from Khai when she loaded hers up with cheese, strawberry jam, loads of syrup, and topped with strawberries. Worth it for that dimple in his cheek. 

Mina prattled on about her day, enjoying the sugary sweet crepes that were more spongy and delicious than other ones she’d had, making a mental note that Khai was never allowed off the hook when it came to breakfast on the weekends if he could make these. 

After all, they didn’t see each other much. A quick lunch here and there, a night out on a weekend that usually resulted in them crashing at her place or some hotel nearby depending on how much they’d had to drink with dinner. Lots of phone calls, and like now as she rambled, he listened without judgment.

“So, there’s an audition.” She said finally, poking at the soggy strawberry on her plate before forking the syrup coated fruit into her mouth.

“Are you trying out? You should, you know. If you want it.”

“Think so? It’s been a long time since I even tried. I guess I just got comfortable.” She shrugged, startled by the subtle kindness in his face when she turned to look at him. 

“Being uncomfortable means you’re learning or trying to press forward.” 

“Please don’t start quoting The Art of War.” Mina teased. Khai raised his hands in defeat and opted for a sip of his mimosa. 

“I’m only saying that if you still want to be an idol, this could be your shot. What role is it for?” 

“One of those original movies that streaming services produce. Nothing huge but I guess these days it’s a pretty big step. It’s for a lead though, one of those murder mysteries. A modern noir type thing.” 

“You’d be perfect.” He said, leaning forward to kiss her temple. “You should do it.” 

There were few things in life that could make her flush but Khai seemed to know every single one. “I guess I don’t want to be a receptionist forever.” She smiled genuinely, biting her bottom lip between her teeth causing his pale grey eyes to flicker toward her mouth. “Thank you.” 

“For?” 

“Believing in me.” 

“I wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend if I didn’t.” He brushed the fringe from her eyes softly. “You charmed me, so I have no doubt that you’d dazzle the world. I’d be selfish to keep you all to myself.” 

“Don’t ever doubt that as soon as those cameras shut off that I’m all yours.” 

“I’ll remember that when you’re famous,” Khai said quietly, pale eyes roving over her face, the pride she saw in them turning into amusement. “This will sound cliche, but you have syrup on your lip.” He pointed out, his mouth already tugging in that irritatingly sexy way. 

Mina only smirked back and relaxed against the sofa. “I hope you plan on removing it in some very cliche way.” 

Khai slid closer, grey eyes fixed like a hawk on his destination. Cheesy as the moment was, at least they were self aware. It didn’t help the way her heart fluttered and the anticipation of it built in her chest in that breath catching way that she didn’t want to escape. His tongue ran slowly over her bottom lip, lightly brushing her teeth as it dipped between her lips. Mina knew she was gone when his fingers slowly slipped into her hair, and she parted her lips to brush her tongue against his. It was sweet like syrup. 

Unlike the total combustion of earlier in the evening, Mina curled her fingers into his shirt to pull him closer, savoring the sticky sweetness of their lips with a more paced desire. His hands remained as such too, fingers trailing from her hair to caress her jaw as he parted after a lingering moment to peer into her soul. She had yet to decipher the look in his eyes but part of her knew what they were saying. 

“Are you staying tonight? Khai asked, his thumb tracing her bottom lip before retracting. 

“If you want me to.” She replied, unsure how being weak in the knees worked when you were sitting down but she was certainly weak. When he didn’t reply, only answering with a wanting look, Mina nodded. 

“I’ll clean up. If you want to, you can use my shower and help yourself to something from my closet to sleep in.” 

“Well after earlier, you probably want a shower too.” She replied, fiddling with the top button on his shirt. “The dishes will be there in the morning.” 

Khai looked at her like she had three heads for a split second before he pulled her close. His mouth twitched as though he tried to hide a grin. “You’re out to derail all of the order in my life, aren’t you?” 

“I’d never want to change you.” Mina began, holding his eyes as she stood up, pulling the zipper on the side of her dress down. It slipped off easily enough, adding to the chaos by leaving it in a heap on his living room floor. Anyone who could see through his large windows certainly got her show as she was left wearing nothing but a pair of black thigh high stockings.

She smirked when she saw the bob of his Adam's apple and bent to place a brief kiss on his nose, lifting her foot onto the cushion beside him to roll one of her stockings slowly down her leg. “But if you want to join me…I could use someone to help wash my back. Unless you’d rather wash the dishes.” 

Either Khai was rendered speechless or was too transfixed on the motion, he sat rigid in place until she’d removed the other stocking. This time, she giggled, and tossed it at him, leaving him to stare after her as she sauntered toward his darkened bedroom with a little more sway in her hips. 

She flipped on the warming lamps, casting a dim orange glow across the marbled bathroom and contemplated the jacuzzi tub or the large walk-in shower stall walled by tempered glass. Opting for efficiency, Mina cranked the hot water in the spacious standing shower, letting the steam perspire on the steel appliances and fog the mirrors. Enough to soothe the muscles and not burn the skin. 

Only a few minutes passed and he was there, sinking in through the steam. She knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. The warmth of his body, luxurious fabric pressed against her back, the spicy musk of his cologne enveloped her in the misty fog as Mina found herself in his arms. His shirt was unbuttoned, hanging loose over his powerful shoulders, belt gone, pants unbuttoned and unzipped, just barely hanging off of his hips. He was messy and unraveled as he pulled her against the firm wall of his chest.

“You certainly know how to destroy a man.” Khai muttered against her skin, sweeping her hair to the side to press his lips against her shoulder, to pull the flesh of her neck between his lips. 

“Mmm...It wasn’t easy.” She smirked and peered at him behind her shoulder. “But you shouldn’t have shown me how to breach your defenses.” 

“You did it before I ever showed you, Mina.” He growled breathily, lips caressing the shell of her ear sending a chill down her spine. “No one can get under my skin the way you do.” 

Mina turned and gazed up into his deepened eyes and slowly pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. She kissed his chest as the skin exposed, caressing his thumping heart with her lips, pulling deep, ragged breaths from his lungs. “When did I have you?” 

In turn, his fingers tilted her chin upwards to look at him. “You always have.” 

“Always?” Mina questioned, her fingers hooked the waistline of his slacks and pulled him closer, wasting no time in slipping them down off of his hips.

“It feels that way.” He whispered, the running shower nearly drowning the words but she was getting good at reading his face, and knew she felt the same. 

“Some souls are just born yearning I guess.” Mina replied, taking his hand and pulling him into the hot spray with her. 

Khai dragged his blunt nails up her sides, letting the water run through his long silver hair, deepening the tone against his smooth tawny skin. “Are you yearning now?” 

Her blue eyes danced with his grey. Yearning? That was all she knew since she met him. Khai had turned her into a selfish ball of it. Mina yearned for his presence when he wasn’t near, for his touch, his kiss, even his bland and stoic tone because she knew she could search that beautiful, carved face of his for some tick, some subtle motion that revealed more than anyone else ever knew. “Always…” 

“Tell me what you want.” He muttered, pulling her close. 

Mina tilted her head back, washing the fringe around her eyes out of her way in the hot stream, and Khai wasted no time in drinking the deluge that ran down her neck. She gasped and hummed as he pulled her close, slick skin against slick skin, his cock coming slowly to life between them. Pumping a few squirts of some fancy looking soap into her palms, she ran her hands over the firm muscle of his chest and began to wash him.

“Nothing.” Mina claimed innocently, the familiar scent of him wafting up from the soap and into the steam, some exotic scent she’d have to make note of later. Truly she couldn’t think of a thing about this man she didn’t want. She would have stolen his last name if he’d asked and normally a thought like that would terrify her, but she supposed that souls were meant to stop yearning eventually. Once they found the very thing they’d always wanted. 

“Nothing at all?” Khai asked, pulling the wet curtain of her hair aside, reaching for more soap so he could hold her close and wash her back as she’d requested. 

“That feels good.” She sighed, reaching her arms around his waist to run her soapy hands over his back, lightly raking downward with her nails earning a low rumble of satisfaction in his throat. 

More and more soap seemed to be added, a session of roaming lathered hands like they hadn’t already touched every piece of each other, perhaps cleansing each other of lovers before to ensure there would be no lover after. Their lips brushed in almost kisses, breath mingling with the steam as her hands caressed his chest, the lines and ripples of his stomach, the V of his hips. She touched him as though he was untouchable, forbidden, a strange notion that came to her in moments of uncertainty. But she wasn’t uncertain now. 

“Mina…” He sighed, biting down on his lower lip as her soapy hands caressed the soft flesh between his thighs, upward to the somewhat intimidating length, pike hard and pressed against her stomach between them. Mina watched his face carefully, not stroking, but running the pads of her fingers over the veins and swollen head, letting it twitch against her touch as his cock slid against her soapy skin. 

Khai groaned, pulling her until she was no longer under the showerhead to him step under the stream to rinse off while simultaneously turning her back to him. Mina could hear the soap dispenser, feel his hard length nestled in the crevice of her backside as he gathered her breasts into his palms and pulled her firmly against him. 

“Tell me what you want.” He practically purred, pulling an audible gasp from her when he pinched the aroused pink tips between his fingers. Mina arched her back slightly, rubbing at his groin with her ass in the process. He ran his hands down over her stomach, her arms, rubbing his palms against her nipples until her skin was on fire, each sensation made more intense by the slippery nature of their skin. Unsure at this point if she couldn’t breathe because of the steam, or his skillful touch. 

“What don’t I want, is a better question.” She replied, half out of her mind from the mere touch as he ran his hands lower, kissing her back as he bent to graze her thighs with his fingertips, using a firmer touch on the inside of her legs until they reached their destination. 

Her body tensed, lips parted in a barely suppressed gasp as his fingers parted her folds, slowly rubbing between the lips. Breath hot against her skin, he growled when she began canting and moving her hips in time with his hand, grinding against his cock in the process. “What don’t you want then?” 

Mina rolled her eyes when his fingers brushed her clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure rippling across her skin in slow delicious torture. “Khai…”

“Tell me.” He muttered again, giving her a brief concentrated touch where he’d long learned was an easy start to getting her off. A few minutes of that and she’d be curling her toes and seeing stars but she didn’t want that. The teasing was too sweet, too slow, and sensual not to savor.

“Not yet…” Her reply came shaken and pitched and she exhaled with welcome frustration when Khai switched to slower, broader strokes, pressing the pad of his finger against her entrance without penetrating the way she wanted him to. He swept the touch forward instead, slipping on more than just the soap. 

The shower filled with their heavy breaths, his touch making her ache, his own ardent sighs fueling their edging further until Mina couldn’t stand it. She pulled away to rinse away the lather that had slowly seeped down her body and wrenched the water off so she could pull Khai’s lips to her own. He gathered her into a large, fluffy towel, barely breaking from a slow, toe curling kiss while they fumbled and failed to dry off a little, stumbling into his dark bedroom. 

They onto his pristinely made bed, an entanglement of wet skin and hair. She writhed and gasped into his deep, deep kisses, her skin alive and humming, wet and aching for Khai to fill her. Each touch and kiss felt different, slower and methodical, more pleasurable and torturous than Mina’s impatient desire could comprehend. His purposeful touch, her thighs, the backs of her knees, the curves of her waist and neck, all erogenous skin she’d all but forgotten until he touched them. 

Khai flipped her onto her stomach, kissing the dimples in her lower back, up the notches of her spine until his breath was in her ear and the head of his cock pressed against her entrance, seeking permission. She shivered when his husky voice whispered against the shell of her ear. “You have to know what you do to me…” 

“Show me.” She gasped, biting her lip as Mina peered up at him over her shoulder, cheek pressed against the mattress, her hips lifted just slightly to encourage him. 

“It might take all night.” Khai whispered, steading his thick immodest length in his palm, pressing himself inside her from behind, a deep gasp panting against her skin. 

Mina curled her fingers into the comforter, lips parted to gasp her affections as the familiar sensation of her body stretching to accommodate his length that delved deeper with slow and shallow thrusts. The muscle of his chest and stomach rippled against her back, his teeth nicking her shoulder, soothing the affectionate nips with gentle kisses between his breathy moans. A sound that could have destroyed her right then and there.

Mina rolled her body with his, grinding her back into his achingly slow thrusts in unison. She remembered this sensation well, that first night when Khai lifted her onto the vanity of the hotel room in their fury. It felt like she was coming and she couldn’t stop, only this time he seemed to make a point to keep her at the edge of her euphoria without letting it spill over. The far more intimate connection of their bodies, moving languid and slow, the passion in it alone speeding up their tempo only for Khai to regrettably slow it back down to a simmering heat when her body tensed beneath his weight, quivering from riding the intense waves of pleasure from his long deep strokes. 

“Khai…” Mina practically begged, silenced by his hand caressing her face, his thumb tracing her parted lips until she sucked it into her mouth.

“Fuck…” He growled at the swirling motion of her tongue around the pad of his thumb, slowing his thrusts as though he might cum. “You said not yet.” 

“Gods you are making me crazy.” She moaned, gripping the blanket under them for any sort of purchase against the pleasure. That full feeling of his thick length inside of her, stroking every part of her and making her wetter than she’d ever been. Aching no matter how complete he made her feel. They’d been at it long enough that even the Moon was high and the city lights seemed to have faded with no signs of stopping. 

Khai pulled out again and urged her onto her back, his cock heavy and glistening rested on her stomach, thrumming like a heartbeat. “Now you know how I feel when I’m with you.” He whispered, leaning forward against her lips which were parted and fighting for breath, letting the heat of his body seep into her skin. So much reflecting in his deep grey eyes that caught the city’s lights from outside, but conveying much more from within. “Seeing what’s really important...Always wanting more… ” 

“You don’t have to want, you have me,” Mina whispered, piercing her eyes with his as she caressed his face, brushing the stray hairs that hung carelessly in front of his eyes. “You have all of me..” Her fingers hooked around his neck, buried in his damp hair to kiss him. She rolled her hips against his thick length, still posed between her thighs, slipping her tongue between Khai’s parted lips when he groaned, and after so many minutes, she begged. “Please…” 

Mina caught his deep moan with her tongue as he pressed himself inside of her, lacing his fingers with hers, pressing her down into the mattress with a steady rhythm. Lips caressing her neck, tasting the budded tips of her breasts, taking all of her that he wanted, and she was afraid he’d steal her heart completely in the process. Softer moans escaped between her lips, too focused on his comforting weight as he moved, the feeling of their connection that slipped in and out of her without ever disconnecting. Khai locked his eyes onto hers as they moved together with fervent synchronization, and Mina could feel his hand shaking in her grasp. 

“More…” He groaned, cursing again when she moved her hips more rapidly over his cock from below, stroking herself against him more desperately, building the pleasure far too fast. “I’m going to…” 

“God yes…” She moaned, letting the first wave of his orgasm, the way his hips jerked, thrumming his cock into that spot inside of her as he spilled his hot release inside of her bring her over the edge. 

She couldn’t breathe to scream, but her body clenched and shook all around him, fingers curling against his skin, gripping his hand, thrusting her hips into his sensitive cock to prolong the crushing pleasure that spread throughout her limbs and all that mattered was him. No one else could do this to her, shatter her heart and world without even touching her, but when he did, she could feel it in her soul. 

It took Khai a moment to come to his senses, not as quickly or as sharp as before, but he rose up on his arms to kiss her affectionately, resting his forehead on hers, brushing hair away from her face. “You are beautiful… maddening and beautiful.” 

Mina giggled, rolling to her side with him as he slipped his sated flesh from inside of her and fell against the mattress, gazing up at the ceiling with a deep, satiated exhale. Admiring his profile, the subtle outline of it against the city lights outside and nestled against his chest. “You are incredible, and not just in bed.” 

“In a minute.” He chuckled, sliding those grey eyes over toward her with intentions that made her flush. Perhaps it was his smirk. “We’ll see if I’m done with you yet.” 

“We’ll see.” Mina winked, leaning over to kiss him softly, hopping off the bed to give him a show as she headed back toward the bathroom to clean up.

Khai was under the sheets when she returned. His silver hair messily drying over his shoulders, sitting up against the pillows and staring out at the city. Biting her lip, she slipped in beside him, studying his thoughtful expression as though he was far away. 

“Hey, Khai… what is it that YOU want?” 

“I want to take you to Dubai… to meet my Mom.” 

Mina went slack jawed, eyes wide and suddenly scared. And not just of his mother. “OH.” 

“If you want to.” He added, clearing his throat. “I thought we could go to Thrace. I could show you my home in Istanbul...make a trip of it. Fly home from Dubai.” 

“I do.” She spit out too fast but not fast enough. Just like that there was tension, an awkward silence between them. They may have been official for a while but for someone like Khai it was so new. Committing to more than just his job was a grand gesture. THIS was a grand gesture.

“It wouldn’t be for several months so...” 

“Plenty of time to let the production company know… If I get this role.” Mina replied, tilting her head to catch his eyes which gleamed with confidence. 

“You mean when you do.” 

Mina leaned back against the pillows, they smelled like him. They gazed at each other a long moment, the tension melting away into certainty. It was in every beat of her heart that seemed like it was thundering in her ears. “I want to go with you, very much.” 

“I want you.” He replied, lacing his fingers with hers just to bring them to his lips which were swollen and perfect. 

It was going to be a very long night. 

They made love until the sun peeked through the buildings, and Mina thought it felt so familiar, like coming full circle. But the man currently wrapped around her was fast asleep breathing deep and even against her sweat sheened skin and everything felt so certain, the way she thought it should feel. Perfect. Turning her head, she watched him sleep for a moment, face relaxed without all that tension on his brows and jaws he looked even more ethereal. 

Carefully she kissed Khai’s still swollen lips and accessed the few purple marks darkening on his neck and smiled. She was so scared, but not of him or what they were becoming, but how he made her feel. She’d always had a knack for the romantic, the amorous, with larger than life dreams of fate and soulmates that Rei had tried to knock down a few pegs on occasion, and Ami would flush as she tried to pin some form of logic to it. 

There was no logic to the way she felt in that moment, lying awake in his arms with nothing but fate to explain the way they’d come together. As though somewhere in another universe they weren’t meant to be so happy, so carefree, belong to each other so completely. An odd feeling in her gut that perhaps this was their chance, even when she had no recollection of the opposition. A chance she couldn’t let just pass her by.

Her fingers wound in the silver hair stark against the dark pillow and Mina took a shuddering breath, whispering to a man who wouldn’t hear her in his deep slumber. Though she thought she saw it, there in his earnest grey eyes, in measured moments throughout the night. Even felt it in his touch.

“I think I’m in love with you… Mister Mob Boss….” 


End file.
